Hen Girls
by GabrielleAstone
Summary: [AoT/SnK x Reader] [AU] Cada cuatro años, las muchachas de la Casa Springer deben pasar un dificultoso examen médico que las enviará a dos infiernos diferentes: volver al trabajo o morir. La segunda opción parece más indicada cuando el empleo resulta ser víctimas del mercado negro en el comercio de recién nacidos. Algo que pronto derivará en la venta de carne… humana…


**1**

Los ojos de la mujer no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas al observar aquella criatura moverse y pataleando como si el mundo no fuera a acabarse ningún día. Emitiendo ruidos suaves; gorgoteos adorables.

-Es perfecto…-susurró ella, acercando temblorosa sus dedos al pequeño antes de que Ymir interrumpiera la acción con una carcajada grotesca.

-Primero el dinero-indicó, estirando su brazo junto a palma abierta hacia el hombre que yacía disgustado al lado de la fémina-. Después podrán cogerlo, mimarlo y quererlo. ¡O hacer lo que les venga en gana! ¡Vamos!

Suspirando, repleto de resignación, el varón agarró del bolsillo abierto el fajo de billetes que bien le había costado ganar; indignado, regresó a bufar y lo entregó a la diablesa pecosa. Quién comenzó a contar silenciosamente lo breve recién adquirido para sonreír al saber que todo estaba correcto.

El fin del hecho dejó algo perplejos a la pareja, debido al silencio de la comerciante.

-¿Entonces-relató el ofuscado comprador-… nos lo podemos llevar…?

Ymir volvió a la realidad junto a mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Claro, claro!-una de sus manos se arremangó al hombro de la adulta-¡Cójanlo y vuelvan cuando quieran!

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y, aunque felices de obtener un hijo tras tanto esfuerzo económico y físico, supieron negruzcamente que partirían y nunca más regresarían a ese lugar que infundía tanto terror como su dueña.

 **/**

Los perros, grandes y productores de saliva extrema, ladraron incesantes al vehículo que marchaba al horizonte. Conny los sostenía sonriente al comprender que nuevamente habían tenido éxito en la venta. Veía a su aparente esposa menear el trasero vestida de seda rosa bajo los focos iluminados del hogar, construido a través de piedras a causa de su antigüedad. Él la saludó al ver que miraba directamente a su posición, pero esta solo respondió con indiferencia y desapareció, como en otras ocasiones, al fondo de la habitación para hacer cuentas de este último mes: ¡veinte bebés traspasados a precio de oro! Conny se tornó rojizo al comprender que no podía haber conseguido un negocio mejor… Y todo gracias a Ymir y al matrimonio concertado que se vieron obligados a contraer; a regañadientes por parte de ella.

La dirección de los ladridos cambió radicalmente de rumbo cuando uno de los animales olisqueó algo inesperado. Su compañero le siguió, alterando un poco al dueño que intentaba mantener sujetos a los mamíferos inquietos.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? ¡Eh!-la fuerza de Rosco y Rosso era suficiente para arrastrar sus pies por la arenosa tierra-¿¡Qué pasa!?

Apenas pudo dejar una mano fuera de las correas (la cual pasó a sostener con una única extremidad), el masculino rapado sacó de su bolsillo izquierdo una linterna que encendió inmediatamente.

-Dios… ¿¡Qué ocurre!?-preguntó al aire, no obteniendo repuesta; apuntó el brillo a donde los sonidos de los perros hacía frente. Rió levemente al vitorear tras una de las casetas unos pies humanos, pero al instante gruñó; enfadado y moviendo su cuerpo a zancadas hasta que los caninos golpearon brutalmente con el morro la valla de hierro espinoso. Conny gruñó de nuevo. Conocía quién se escondía tras la madera que formaba un hogar y enmarañaba las piedras del terreno al sentir en su piel a los juguetones de su pertenencia.

¡No está enchufada la electricidad!, chilló este en su mente. Alejándose junto a ojos furiosos en la oscuridad de la noche que el mismo propinó al apagar el objeto que aun apretaba entre sus dedos; un poco regordetes.

La fémina suspiró, aliviada de que el varón hubiese marchado sin amonestarla.

Arañando el hogar hasta dejar marcas en él, inclinó su cabeza un par de veces hacia donde Conny Springer había desaparecido. No confiaba que este-

Antes de poder siquiera seguir pensando en cómo escapar sin ser descubierta por sus guardianes, una luz cegadora la iluminó, haciendo que se cubriera con la extremidad blanda y desnuda conocida como brazo.

Poco a poco, los sonidos de los insectos de cuatro patas y cola se hicieron cada vez más cercanos, igualmente sus figuras ensombrecidas por la Luna menguante. Él también venía al lado de sus tigres de bengala; iracundo la agarró del cuello, asustándola por un segundo.

-¡Siempre tienes que ser tú!

Su palma cambió de lugar terminando en el cabello **(color de pelo)** , **(corto/largo)** , de la muchacha. Arrastrándola entre la maleza inexistente; apuntándola con el índice al lanzarla bruscamente al castigo: un ataúd de madera en medio de la nada. Demasiado agrietado y reseco para descansar en él. Demasiados insectos para no sentir repulsión…

-¡Sí por mi fuera-clamó como el trueno-estarías muerta!

Y con ello, cerró la ventana al aire libre con candado.

 **/**

Desde una de las ventanas dirigentes al entorno, una de las jóvenes, deprimente, indicó junto a un negativo movimiento de cabeza que **Reader** había fracasado… otra vez. Muchas de ellas agacharon la vista desde sus cómodas. Otras echaron a llorar desesperadas al entender que quizá nunca saldrían de allí. A peor estado, algunas achicaron los ojos (de diferentes tonalidades) y murmuraron contra la instigadora.

-No, sí ya sabía yo que no iba a funcionar…

-Sí. Es mejor resignarse…

-¡Mañana es la revisión!

-Nunca saldremos de aquí…

-Nunca…

-Nunca…

-Nunca…

 **[…]**

No fue el suave Sol de la mañana lo que la despertó en aquel infierno. Fue el tiroteo forzado de Conny para llevarla de vuelta y hacer la revisión de cada cuatro años de la que estaba intentando escapar. Y de la que quería librar a sus acompañantes allí…

 **/**

-¡Bienvenida!-vitoreó Ymir, casi feliz a pesar de su marcado y cínico sarcasmo cuando **Reader** apareció junto a su marido, empujándola-¡Corre! ¡Mikasa y Sasha te han dejado un hueco!

Había pasado tanto tiempo que las miradas de odio que esta le lanzaba ya no producían ningún efecto negativo sobre la pecosa autoritaria. Que maternalmente le dio un golpecito en la espalda al comprender que no serviría de mucho resistirse al examen.

-¡Bien, vamos a continuar!

Mikasa echó un vistazo a lo ordinario que lucía **Reader**.

-¿Estás bien?-susurró, claramente preocupada.

Ella agachó el rostro, pero un impulso la hizo volver a alzarlo, repleta de una tristeza inquebrantable.

-Sí…

Ymir pareció trotar como un caballo cubierto de insulina, porqué al instante que la recién cumpleañera brotó aquella simple sinceridad en palabras, la mujer apareció delante de ella. Junto a bolígrafo en mano y cantando sádicamente una canción de los 60´s que siempre le venía a la mente; sin saber el porqué.

La ira le era difícil de esconder ante las circunstancias.

 **Reader** no apartó sus ojos **(color de ojos)** de la anfitriona como algunas de sus compañeras. Teniendo un semblante guerrero mientras esta olisqueaba los resultados de estos últimos años.

-Muy bien-dijo segundos después de mover de abajo hacia arriba la cara bronceada que poseía-. Todo muy bien… Aunque hubo un año que no nos diste nada, querida-acarició su mentón, sensual con tal de burlarse de ella-. Veamos si en los próximos cinco años conseguimos llenar todos los espacios-rápidamente miró a su siguiente chequeo, y siguió marchando a un mismo son de pasos de baile gracias a las perladas notas musicales que surgían de su boca. De la que cruzaba una bien visible cicatriz hacia su oreja.

Ninguna sabía de la historia de esa herida.

Conny tampoco.

-Tengo hambre…-murmuró Sasha, toqueteándose su tripa y bajando sus cejas, apenada.

Riko la mandó callar con un bufido excéntrico y que se repetía día a día hacia la menor que ella.

-¿Quieres acabar en el ataúd cómo alguien que yo me sé?

-Al menos yo intento hacer algo-se defendió la mencionada, rebosando rabia.

-¿El qué? ¿Cagarla constantemente?

 **Reader** no consiguió revocar la afirmación. Igualmente Mikasa, que desvió la atención a otra parte al no tener argumentos que contrarrestar la insolencia de no solo Riko. Porqué los ojos de gran dolor por parte de las acciones de la fémina cada vez se hacían más fuertes e imponentes.

-¡Huy!-silbó de repente Ymir, provocando que los espejos coloridos ahora se dirigieran en su dirección aunque estuvieran totalmente erguidas-¡Huy, huy! ¡Muy mal! ¡No me has dado ni un bebé que vender!

Las voces inarticuladas empezaron un esmero dialogo que solo entre ellas lograron infundirse, por suerte.

-Mierda…

-¡Qué mal!

-¿¡Por qué no ha dicho nada!?

-Dios…

-Christa…

-Christa…

Christa quería decir un montón de cosas que podrían salvarle el pellejo. Pero los nervios cerraban sus labios; los mordía y sangraba.

Delante de lo que podría haber orado Ymir para romper el hielo, cogió el pescuezo de la quinceañera y la balanceó en el aire, convirtiendo su cabeza en un tomate suculento.

Todavía sin mencionar palabra alguna (y en igual postura), se la fue llevando hacia un lugar del que no daría la vuelta.

-La revisión ha terminado-sentenció finalmente.

Christa aun meneaba las piernas. Buscando una ayuda invisible que se limitó a lagrimear por su alma en el caso de Sasha, o suponer el espectáculo sanguinario que se engendraría en el caso de **Reader**.

 **[…]**

Conny apaleó lo suficiente para que la tierra obtuviera un buen toque de resistencia y no se deshiciera con la lluvia.

Quiso evitar mirar la hilera que recorría a la primera tumba, así que, gritándoles cariñosamente, besuqueó a los perros de enormes morros que siempre al costado suyo se quedaban. Y que le devolvían el amor dado a lengüetazos.

-¡Buen chico! ¡Buen chico!-rió alrededor de la muerte sin impórtale este hecho. Pues no era a él a quién acechaba.

 **/**

Sasha fabricaba añicos de tierra a cordura que cantidades de comida introducía productivamente a su boca entreabierta.

Gotas de agua recorrían sus mejillas picoteadas de fresa de tanto exclamar atenciones nostálgicas.

-Sasha…-el vocablo de **Reader** apareció tras su espalda doblada.

-Le… ¡Le encantaba comer estas verduras frescas!

 **Reader** doctó del asunto: ni Christa gustaba comer de esa vegetación, ni estas eran frescas.

-Sasha, es tarde-pasó las muñecas debajo las axilas, cooperándola a enderezarse-. Vamos a dormir.

Travesando dictámenes clave, la adolescente cayó en cuenta de su mentira y se derrumbó, ruidosa, sobre el hombro de su compañera mientras esta daba golpecitos suaves de igual forma en su omoplato.

Unas aves elevaron el vuelo fácilmente dentro del anaranjado cielo del atardecer y se evaporaron alrededor de las nubes blancas que comenzaban a dispersarse.

 **Reader** pensó que si pudiera volar, lo haría inmediatamente y sin rodeos.

 **2**

Jean se abanicó por novena vez con aquel abanico de madera que había logrado ganar gracias a la compra de cigarrillos "Alpes", de los cuales uno daba infundiendo su poder ahora mismo; atrapado en sus dientes y expulsando humo entre los huecos vacíos que dejaba libre la exposición del material.

Bertholdt, para contrariad de su socio y amigo, intentaba despertar a la prostituta que habían recogido dos ciudades atrás y que ahora se encontraba dormitando con cerveza en mano, la falda subida, y soltando ronquidos poco alentadores y atractivos.

-¡Maldita sea!-maldijo el hombre de ojos verdes-Tendríamos que haberla dejado en una cuneta… ¡Hitch! ¡Hitch!

Jean rió, al fin cogiendo el _infecta pulmones_ y lanzándolo indiferente a la carretera que abandonaban atrás.

¡Hoy es un gran día!, anunció la radio, encendida a todo volumen.

-¡Ya te digo!-respondió así su espectador, rumiando y cantando de manera que tejano era.

El Ford andaba aprisionando las ruedas a máxima velocidad.

El desértico paisaje indicaba lo opuesto, pero una forma exterior cruzó semblante el asfalto simulando la emisión ascendía a su clímax; Jean no pudo esquivarla e impresionado frenó, quedando su ojada perdida en el lugar de los hechos. Igual que Bertholdt y Hitch, que recién se había despertado.

-Ostras…-soltó Jean a priori de que Hitch se pusiera a gritar, desesperada.

 **[…]**

Conny correspondió a abrir la puerta del ataúd con brusquedad. Despertando a la allí encerrada de un magnifico golpe de esta contra el suelo duro.

Esta vez prefirió no mencionar palabra. Sabía que de mucho no servirían las amenazas. Únicamente la arrastró hacia sí hasta dejarle una marca en el brazo y, recién la volvió a soltar a una de las dos casetas que residían sin problema alguno.

Muchas no prestaron atención a su llamada porqué estaban al costado de Hannah; acariciándola, mimándola y haciéndola sentir mejor sin resultado alguno.

-¿Qué pasa?- **Reader** se aproximó a paso retardado.

-Se han llevado al bebé de Hannah a la casa-Mikasa quedó cara a cara de ella mientras los lloros de la chica se producían más fuertes. Pronto, la joven asiática arrugó la nariz a modo de desagrado-. Estás sucia. Sasha y yo te hemos guardado algo de agua en donde la comida…

 **Reader** retrocedió el rostro [como siempre le sucedía con Mikasa] y susurró un leve gracias al que su posible amiga asintió. Más feliz de lo que ella pudiese llegar a imaginar.

Aun caminando hacia atrás, **Reader** sintió los gafas plateadas de Riko fulminarla por la espalda y a Petra unirse corriendo a su persona; sobándole los hombros como una criada a su ama y junto a toalla en mano.

 **/**

Petra volcó el agua fría a la piel desnuda de la ya mujer. Convulsionándola.

-Hannah dio a luz en la madrugada-dijo, pasando la vieja manta tranquilamente, transitando a través del cuerpo más **(pequeño/grande)** , comparando al suyo-. Un bebé precioso… Un niño-indicó, semejando que hiciera falta a medida que los labios de la otra se apretaban, sin saber que hacer-. ¿Cuánto-cariñosa, rozó la yema de sus dedos escuálidos al ser vivo que aun gestaba dentro de la que una vez fue jovial-… te queda a ti?

 **Reader** aspiró profundamente; apartó la mano blanca que no paraba de ejercitar el sentido del tacto.

-Aún mucho, Petra. Solo estoy de tres meses…

-Seguro que será un pequeño hermoso.

Tanta bondad la desquiciaba, pero dejó las malas palabras para poder defenderse de seres crueles y enfermizos. O convencionales de misma violencia.

También tragó orgullo cuando esta la besó en un hueco del cuello y la abrazó.

Había pasado un año desde la muerte de Christa. Algunos más desde el fallecimiento de ocho integrantes diferentes. Era natural que, no dando un hijo en lo que pronto serían dos años, asustara a Petra y la obligara a refugiarse en los brazos de la primera que se dejase provocar.

 **Reader** acarició el semblante melancólico que la fémina escondía; intentaba, quería. Y a pesar de padecer un frío carente de sentimientos, no se echó atrás de la fuerza que la retenía.

-Qui-quiero irme a casa…-murmuró, apenas audible si no hubiera estado en aquella postura erótica, repleta de agua salada; inconsciente de sus propio vocablo.

-Ya…-fue lo que se le ocurrió soltar a su acompañante. Quién en su mirada desbocó fuera toda la esperanza que obtuvo al nacer en este mundo cruel.

 **/**

-Esa zorra trama algo...

-Cállate. ¿Ves llegar a aquellos tipos?

-No-el puño que llevaba formado desde que apoyó su codo en el poste de la ventana cogió color-. ¡Mírala!-señaló-¡Seguro que-

-¡Dios-clamó abruptamente la adulta pecosa, removiendo diversos papeles que se encontraba observando por el bien de las ganancias y de ellos mismos. De hecho, más importante aún: que ella misma-, pedazo de idiota! ¡Cállate de una vez!-alzó su larga estatura, arremolinándose en su propia rabia; acercándose peligrosamente a un Conny que pronto se hubo acogido a un lado del marco-Tenemos problemas mucho más graves que unos simples planes que solo existen en tu imaginación-alcanzó un folio cubierto de rojo y lo estrechó contra el rostro de su aparente marido-… ¿Ves esto? ¿Qué te parece que es, idiota?

Conny dudó un instante, pero tragando saliva respondió.

-So-son los gráficos de las últimas ventas…

-Muy bien-aplaudió, cínica como era-. ¿Y cómo crees tú que va la venta?

Conny volvió a dudar aun Ymir no le dio tiempo a hacerlo.

-¡Habla!

-¡Mal! Va-van mal…

-¡Exacto!-de sus manos callosas arrancó la hoja de malas noticias; comenzó a pasear alrededor del cuarto anticuado-Cada vez que una de esas "jovencitas" da a luz tenemos para dar y tomar. Pero se nos está acabando el chollo. ¡Ya no producen cómo antes! Y eso que son jóvenes… ¡Maldita sea!-giró de pronto en un movimiento extraño de cabeza, quedando de espaldas a Springer hombre-Ha pasado un año desde la última revisión. En este último año hemos dado a la venta seis bebés. ¡Seis! ¡Qué mierda! ¡El año pasado dimos por lo menos el doble!-su mano izquierda se posó sobre la carpeta donde las cuentas de niños iban a menor con el tiempo-La mitad ya no dan más de sí… Sus óvulos se resecan. Probablemente debido a los cambios de tiempo y a la contaminación. A la que hemos tenido que acostumbrarnos a vivir… De hecho, nuestros cultivos anteriores fallecieron a causa de eso, ¿recuerdas? Mataron las tierras que tanto nos había costado labrar y ya nada crece. ¡Todo es comprado en el mercado de esos yanquis!

Él quiso pronunciar ¿¡Qué hacemos!?, ¡Esos yanquis son lo peor!, ¡La guerra acabó con todo lo que quisimos!, aun Ymir habló antes que su mente rapada. Serrando en una sonrisa y voltereta su idioma, de un inglés marcado al contrario del israelí que ella perdió a los años de vivir aquí.

-Por suerte no está todo perdido… ¿Sabes que ha triunfado siempre en el mercado, Conny?

-¿Q-qué?

-¡La carne!-rió, viendo el cielo que el techo cubría-¡La carne, amigo mío, es lo que ha vendido desde la prehistoria! Deliciosa y suave al paladar… ¡La carne es la clave!

Como ratón que llevó el Diablo, Conny carraspeó, sacudiendo sus rodillas mugrientas de polvo; más probablemente arena.

-¿Y de dónde la sacaremos?-dijo, no creyendo nada de lo que Ymir demostró que su pregunta mentía. Rodeando la cintura del varón.

-Solo tienes que mirar a nuestro jardín, querido mío.

 **/**

Sasha frotó en diversas ocasiones con un rostro de inconformidad marcado. No sintiéndose a gusto con el bello marronoso que crecía en estas sin detenerse.

-Cada día tengo más pelo…

-¡Tú y todas!-se paseó Nanaba ante suyo, completamente emperifollada y luciendo lencería barata-¡Acabaremos como chicas-gallina, igual que en _Freaks_!

 **Reader** rió sonora. Taponando la entrada al hogar al ahuecar, aún desnuda y tan ricamente de su posición, parte de sus extremidades en la cintura huesuda que poseía.

-¡Ya somos chicas-gallina!-aclaró, más oscura de lo que fingía la inflexión de la frase. Causando desagrado en Nanaba que grácil se retiró de entre la feliz Sasha al verla [a **Reader** ] reír socarronamente-¡Nos pasamos el día dando a luz cómo putas emplumadas! ¡Y así viviremos nuestra triste vida!-cacareó entonces-¿Qué pasa? ¿No os hace gracia? Porqué yo-no evadió la risilla que se desvió de su garganta-me parto, vamos.

Junto a silencio invadido de mala manera, la doncella flojeó de la de solear cabello y totalmente seria vistió el auténtico vestido con el que vino y con el que creyó que realmente moriría.

-Eres una aguafiestas-desasió alguien, dando entrada a los dientes desarreglados de la nombrada en una expresión alegre.

-¡Claro, es que…!-promulgó un gesto alrededor de la parte del cuerpo comprendida entre el tronco y la cabeza; rápido-¿¡Cómo ser agradable si pronto nos van a cortar el cuello!?-vistas se achicaron, totalmente descompuestas-Tendría que aprender un poco más de vosotras chicas, sí, ¡así es! ¡Tendría que ver el lado positivo de la vida aunque por dentro esté hecha polvo!-al entender que eso iba por ella, Petra rompió en llanto silencioso-Y, ¡claro! ¡Tendría que pasearme medio desnuda para llamar la atención y ser un poco la modelo que quería ser! ¿Verdad, Nanaba! ¿¡Para ser feliz solo tengo que fingir, cierto!?

-¡Eres desagradable a morir!-gritó defensiva la criticada.

-¡Morir es lo que haremos si no hacemos algo!-cambió la alegría por su gran ira-¿¡Quieres pasarte la vida siendo una prostituta!?

-Q-¿¡Que dices!? ¡No nos-

-¡Qué no nos violen no significa que no seamos de la misma calaña!-argumentó-Nos utilizan a su placer y, cuando ya no podemos procrear ni dar frutos de nuestro aparato reproductor ¡nos matan! ¡Es así! ¡Asumidlo! ¿Qué más iban a poder hacer si son las niñas a la que los prostíbulos quieren? ¡Somos viejas para todos!-las caras largas desaparecieron; los rostros aclaradores de los verdaderos sentimientos se hicieron paso-Y no sé vosotras pero, yo, no quiero morir como una chica-gallina-por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la voz se le trabó a causa de las gotas saladas acumuladas-… No quiero morir…

Penetró un buen rato de pensamientos inconclusos y derrames explicables antes de que Mikasa enfrascara su aroma; ahora tocando el hombro de **Reader** , que de igual manera se sentía a las escarmentadas compañeras.

 **Reader** acarició en una bofetada la mejilla enrojecida hasta apabullar una lágrima suelta.

No quiso decir nada.

Ellas tampoco.

Hacían semblante de haberse rendido antes de comenzar a escapar.

 **[…]**

El automóvil derrapó sobre terreno seco; finalizando con un pinchazo en una de las ruedas traseras al no comprobar su estabilidad antes de marchar hacia el lugar.

De un portazo, Hitch bajó del asiento de felpa donde descansaba y como si la vida le fuera en ello, sacó de su bolso de marca barata un paquete de cigarrillos medio vacío. Pues ya no le quedaban uñas tintadas que mordisquear.

Al encenderlo sintió ganas de suspirar, pero finalmente se tragó el humo.

-¡Bienvenidos!-vitoreaba Conny, seguido de Rosco, corriendo a los invitados de hoy-¡Bienvenidos!

-Lamentamos la tardanza…-disculpó Bertholdt, sudando-¡Aquí hace un calor infernal!

-¡No se preocupen; no pasa nada! ¡Vengan adentro!-inconscientemente, la mano de él colocó su indudable e indiscutible amistad en las hombreras de Jean-¡Ya verán que cambio de temperatura! ¡Ya verán…!

Jean sonreía andando hacia trabajo tan sencillo: donar semen para uso exclusivo de un mercado del que ni siquiera quería saber el nombre. Llevaban varios meses sin dinero alguno con el que disfrutar o vivir en el pequeño apartamento que alquilaron en la ciudad; a mil kilómetros de todo esto. Tampoco tenían lo suficiente para pagar a la desafortunada prostituta que apoyada en el vehículo no dirigía un vistazo nada más que al frente.

El hombre de metro noventa si se la dirigió en un par de ocasiones, temiendo ser desvalijados una vez dentro de la que parecía una gran mansión de piedra.

-¡Sabes qué!-tuvo que chillar al no ser escuchado las primeras veces-Yo… te espero aquí…

Los ojos de tonalidad dorada misma se achicaron; alzaron las cejas, casi extrañados.

-¿Y eso?-Conny interrumpió con alabanzas predispuestas, aun así pudieron entenderse entre silbidos-No te fías de la puta, ¿eh?

-Pues no… Además, aprovecharé para cambiar la rueda. Tú ves pasando.

El asentimiento, la alegría y la rapidez con la que se lo tomó todo probablemente se debió a causa de que él no tenía ganas de trabajar a una enorme escala. Bertholdt dio bocanadas de aire y levemente hizo una mueca en señal de afecto a su compañero que se alejaba junto a Springer. Idiota, pensó, repleto de cariño exclusivo que al acercarse al coche negro desapareció. El golpe había sido duro; la parte delante quedó aboyada en profundidad, aunque no destacaba como lo habría hecho un animal salvaje de agrandaría semblante. No muy lejos, la mujer de cabello claro decía algo a lo que Fubhar no prestó atención inclusivo cuando esta llamó su atención diversas veces.

Concluyó con un sonoro ¡Vete a la mierda! y ahí el varón supo responderle a insultos de no mismo sonido; volteando hacia el maletero que tanto temía en realidad.

Al abrirlo, no olfateó nada que tuviera que ver con la muerte; eso lo tranquilizó incluso al sacar a duras la rueda faltante.

 **/**

-¡Mirad!-clamó una de las jóvenes, asomada discreta a la ventana que sonrojaba veía al cabello negruzco revolotear por los alrededores del automóvil-¡Un hombre! ¡Un hombre!

-¿¡Qué!?

Sin excepción se arrimaron a Hanji, aplastándose las unas a las otras con tal de observar a un varón que no fuera el para ellas poco atractivo Conny Springer.

-¡Qué guapo!

-¡Mirad que fuerte…!

-¡Cómo cambia la rueda el condenado!

-¡Qué macho!

-¡Qué bombón!

-¡Qué todo!

-¡Vamos, ve hablarle!

-¡Si, hombre! ¡Ve hablarle tú, no te digo!

-¡Venga! ¡A ver quién se atreve…!

La moneda que lanzaba al aire a su suerte junto a Petra arrinconada en su pecho, dormida, detuvo el movimiento que se encontraba gestionando. Viendo el acero brillar con los rayos de sol restantes de las figuras femeninas; risueñas en su éxtasis.

-Lincoln…-murmuró para sí, observando el dinero robado en un despiste de su captor; sonriendo en el proceso que hizo cuidadosamente a un costado a su inquilina de cama, quién bostezó al no comprender donde se encaminaba de un salto la de traje **(color del vestido)** , descosido en pequeños agujeros.

-¡Hey! ¿¡Adónde vas!?-alertó Riko, arrastrando la coleta de Sasha [debajo suyo] al comprobar como **Reader** desaparecía de un portazo que igualmente llamó la atención de las muchachas embobadas ante lo masculino. Aparecido después de tantos años de reclusión.

A medida que los pies desnudos pisoteaban el desierto, causando daño invisible, los murmullos sobre lo que hacía, sobre lo que estaba haciendo [al parecer sin pensar demasiado bien el hecho], se hicieron más prominentes que los pasos que daba: fuertes y decididos, pero temerosos; nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico. Bueno, de un adulto varón. Al menos desde el comienzo de la batalla…

El miedo la invadió cuando el alto acabó el empleo de arreglar parte del vehículo y sin vacilar abrió la puerta negruzca. Creía que iba a marcharse, ¡no tendría otra oportunidad! Echó a correr a pesar de las pequeñas piedrecitas que se clavaron en las plantas que usaba para andar. Quería soltar cualquier vocablo que hubiese aprendido, pero hasta que no chocó contra la alambrada, respirando agitadamente, no quiso inconscientemente decir:

-E-¡Eh!-no la oyó… o simplemente la ignoró… Gritó, impacientada-¡Eh!

Las cuencas verdes de Bertholdt Fubhar voltearon a su presunta demandante, que retrocedió. Acongojada de su valentía al enfrentársele sin conocerla aun.

 **3**

Caída la noche, el hombre de cabeza rapada siempre daba al interruptor de la corriente y echaba un último vistazo al cercado con mirada furiosa. Queriendo creer que podría descansar sin que cierta mujer interrumpiera grotescamente su sueño.

Alejándose, varios focos arrugaron su rostro, cubriéndose cuando percibió el motor de un automóvil negro que regresaba a donde anteriormente había aparcado. Saludando con dicha el conductor [Jean Kirschtein], mientras su compañero igualmente bajaba del vehículo junto a su persona, plenamente sarcástica en su remarcada voz.

-¡Buenas noches!

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?-preguntó, ingenuo y alzado por un escalón-¿Se olvidaron algo?

-¡Sí, vera…!-el ruido del coche no dejaba traspasar bien las palabras; inclinándose lo hizo posible al desquitar las llaves de la cerradura-Maldita motor-giró hacia el extrañado Springer-… ¿¡Qué ruido, eh!?

Conny entrecerró sus objetos de visión; sospechaba y Bertholdt comenzó a ponerse nervioso; sudaba inclusive la brisa.

-Qué quieren-esta vez ya no fue ni la amabilidad ni la dicha la que cuestionó sin un vocablo adecuado para ello. Fue la desilusión, recubierta de ira.

-¡Oh, bueno! Respecto a lo que ha mencionado antes de que si nos habíamos olvidado algo… ¡Es cierto! ¡Nos hemos dejado algo muy importante!

El varón se acercó, ciertamente intrigado aun desconfiado [como Ymir le indicó].

-¿El qué? ¿Las lentillas quizá?

-¡Oh, no! ¡Nosotros no necesitamos de esas cosas! ¿¡Verdad, Bertholdt!?

El nombrado no podía dejar de visionar los ambiguos caserones dentro el territorio deshierbado, pero asintió al llamado con aires que inspiraban sospecha. Especialmente al humano que residía impaciente por acostarse ante ellos.

La duda le obligaba a aguantar.

-Su-no lograba decidir que eran ante lo que Kirschtein le había explicado frente a una larga conversación- _amigo_ se encuentra un poco nervioso… ¿Está bien?

Jean caminó tambaleándose, riéndose del vocablo de un marcado inglés de Conny.

-Pues no-dijo, clavando en el estómago del desdichado un arma eléctrica que recorrió sus venas en una descarga mortal que le hacía temblar tal hoja-. No está bien-desmayado cayó en un golpe seco al suelo de la misma índole, procediendo miradas ajenas a observarle bajo un silencio aterrador; a excepción de la agitada absorción de oxigeno de Fubhar tras el posible criminal.

 _-¿Qué quieres-_

 _-Granadas-dijo a medida que sus ojos_ _ **(color de ojos)**_ _asomaban brillantez-. ¿Eres comerciante, no? ¿Puedes conseguirlo… no?_

 _Las manos formaron un puño hasta esconderse en la cintura de arrugado traje._

 _-Sí, so-somos comerciantes en la ciudad. Las granadas ahora están muy bien de precio; ¿Cuánto quieres? ¿Un kilo quizá?-las mejillas pobres de la joven hacían reciprocar en la pregunta-¿…Menos?_

 _-No me refiero a las granadas de comer-afirmó tras la centenaria valla, indiferente pero no dejando así a Bertholdt-. Los comerciantes de hoy venden de todo… ¿A que sí?_

 _No digas nunca lo que hacemos. Nunca se sabe quién te lo pregunta realmente. Hay que estar seguro, le advirtió su acompañante en una ocasión. De hecho, cuando la policía redó el lugar donde el negocio se llevaba a cabo tras parlotear con un cliente que resultó formar parte de la ley [de poco poder pero no si el estafado resultan diversos personajes de las altas esferas; la justicia se decantó del lado del más ambicioso, poderoso]._

 _-No sé de qué me hablas…-deseó mover sus extremidades algo que más de lo que hizo. Pero_ _ **Reader**_ _rasgó su camisa abotonada, cogiendo el brazo tostado de Bertholdt, que inquieto regresó a verla._

 _-Te pagaré._

 _Los ropajes que puestos llevaba hicieron reír un poco al hombre. Pues la vida le había enseñado que un mal vestuario era símbolo de no-dinero._

 _-¿Y con qué exactamente?_

 _Ella apretó los labios, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado, pero no sabía si echarse atrás sería una opción viable para sobrevivir._

 _Bertholdt fue visionario como el mercader que resultaba ser. Vio una oportunidad de lo más provechosa… y la aprovechó._

El cable que proporcionaba el paso de la electricidad por sí fue cortado rápidamente para hacer las cosas mucho más sencillas.

Un antebrazo [unido a una muñeca] colgaba despavorido alrededor del cuello de ambos varones, que suspiraban entre frustración y cansancio debido al peso que se veían obligados a cargar, aún era lo único que podían hacer para deshacerse del cadáver al que accidentalmente habían arrollado horas antes; kilómetros antes.

Se detectaba como un ser masculino de buen partido [no muy apreciado ni por los de su mismo sexo ni por el cielo negro], que babeaba para mala suerte de Jean, a quién manchó sus pantalones de marca.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Cállate, Jean!

-¡Es que eran nuevos!

A lo lejos, **Reader** les ayudaba visionando la habitación iluminada en el segundo piso. Ymir andaba por allí, distraída del exterior pero no lo suficiente para que la chica lo dejase pasar tan fácilmente.

-¡Vamos!-susurró, queriendo así que la oyesen-¡Ya queda poco!

Jean tuvo ganas de responderle alguna grosería que podría haber sido desde ¡Pues llévalo tú, a ver si te es tan fácil con ese cuerpecillo!, a ¡Anda y que te den!, a igualmente ¡Zorra de mierda, te odio por esto!. …Decidió callar y tragar saliva, a modo de continuar actuando con un peso muerto a la espalda mientras el más alto de los dos procuraba no dejar caer al suelo la munición prevista. Impresionado de la testarudez femenina y de los kilogramos de alguien bastante más bajito que él.

Llegados al punto de partida, Jean deseó lanzar el fallecido por los aires, aun **Reader** se lo impidió, abriendo su palma a ellos.

-¡No! Primero las granadas, después lo otro.

Quisquilloso pero al fin y al cabo agotado, un ligero movimiento de cráneo advirtió a su compañero para que cuidadosamente entregara las armas en bolsa a la compradora. Que de misma suavidad cerró el trato a medida que el cuerpo era traspasado de la manera más cómoda posible siendo este tan enorme. Un par de ocasiones de mucho esfuerzo hicieron falta hasta dejarlo caer prácticamente en las extremidades de la **(morena, rubia, etc.)** , aun sosteniéndose al vestuario ajeno del musculoso macho de cabellos dorados, recortados como las plumas de un ave imperial.

-No olvides nuestro trato-dijo Kirschtein, jadeando en el exterior. A pesar de alejarse del cercado podía escuchársele perfectamente.

-…Claro.

Curiosa, acarició la frente del varón sin vida que yacía dormido a un costado suyo. Casi parece dormido, pensó, subyacente y sonriendo cansadamente al comprender que debía darse prisa en esconderlo bajo tierra. Agarróse nuevamente a los tirantes de estampados que lucía y comenzó a estirar forzosamente, aun cumpliendo el objetivo de arrastrarlo… Al menos hasta que una de sus manos tamborileó dedos regordetes; rasgando el suelo que pisaban todos los días.

-¿Qué…?-no pudo evitar gemir de impresión al visionar su pecho alzarse para, luego de recorrer el aire suficiente, dejarse caer forzoso-...Mierda-soltando en un golpe de fealdad cómica, corrió hacia los hierros, gritando al vehículo que marchaba sin avistarla cortarse la piel gracias a los espinos de esta misma-¡Está vivo! ¡Volved! ¡Vooolveeed! Volved… Volved…

Al voltearse hacia un problema diferente, recogió la tela de contenido peligroso; el hombre continuaba estirado [tirado más bien] en el cercado al que ella había ayudado a traerle. Millones de reproches la atosigaron, cayendo de rodillas frente al desconocido vivo y suspirando en el proceso que le pareció tan agotador como le fue a sus traficantes cargarlo a donde se encontraba.

Esta vez sí lo miró con detenimiento: caucásico, alto respecto a las muchachas, y de aparente gran peso debido a la musculatura que presentaba.

Abruptamente, ojos pequeños se abrieron y el varón lanzó un abrazo a la mujer tan repentinamente que en la capa de piel que poseía brotaron granitos de incomodidad y, sobretodo, miedo.

-…Annie…-susurró él; cayendo en un murmuro de idéntico parecer al terreno de donde se levantó. Dejando un semblante sorpresivo en **Reader** , que en cuclillas le vio dormir y de pie, moviéndole de su sitio hacia el hogar en el que impresionadas y desesperadas y entre pamplinadas gritarían, le vio roncar.

 **[…]**

El _dormitol_ , unido a un vaso de whisky y un antifaz era lo único que Ymir necesitaba para soñar y seguir así la noche entera.

Gimiendo de un placer que solo la cama podía dar, totalmente entusiasmada acarreó del dormitorio y en marcha se puso para empezar un nuevo día. Y una nueva recolección cantando la inquebrantable "I'm Siging in the Rain", mientras cajas y cajas en las que el producto de invención se hacía prole quedaban en la habitación. A escondidas del mundo que las disfrutaría a buen gusto.

- _CARNE DE CERDO; PRODUCTO DE CASA SPRINGER_ -

 **/**

-¡Se está despertando!

-¡Oh, dios mío!

-Callaos, no es para tanto…

-¡Qué mono es!

-¡Sssht! ¡Qué despierta!

Al ver repentinamente tantos rostros perturbadores, el humano retrocedió contra la pared, profiriendo un sonido indescriptible e insonoro.

-¿Q-qué…?-paseaba los ojos [salidos de sus órbitas] dorados por todo el caserón sin comprender nada que las nerviosas muchachas eran incapaces de expresar. Sonrojadas la mayoría ante un espécimen completamente diferente a sus aparatos reproductores. ¡Y además tan de cerca! Para muchas, era un sueño hecho realidad-¿Ho…la?

Sasha profirió un chillido de emoción, dando paso a un ataque de histeria a las demás presentes inclusive la regañina que dijo **Reader** hacia esta, que no pudo contenerse y abarracó al joven como todas las demás.

-¿¡Cómo te llamas!?

-¿¡Tienes novia!?

-¿¡Quieres jugar a la botella!?

Si hubiera podido llevarlo a otro lugar, sin duda **Reader** lo hubiera hecho a costa de la alegría de las que podrían ser sus hermanas. Incluso de Petra o Sasha, que enloquecidas lo acribillaban a cuestiones que no lograba descifrar porqué al instante de hacer una, alguna diferente volaba hasta sus oídos.

Mikasa regresó con ella, inhibida al descubrimiento de un hombre que empezaba a sentirse cada vez más halagado y poderoso frente a tanta atención.

-¿Cómo fue el intercambio?

-Bien… Aunque creía que estaba muerto…

-¿Conseguiste….?

-Sí.

La asiática agudizó la mirada hacia la tripa hinchada cubierta de **(color del vestido)**.

-¿Y qué harás dentro de seis meses?

-Cumplir mi promesa-dictó, decidida a ello-. No pienso acabar como en el cuento de _Rumpelstilskin_. Y nunca me gustaron los niños-la horda de delante le sacó una sonrisa que Mikasa continuó a carcajadas-…Menos las niñas.

 **/**

El cable cortado se escurrió entre sus dedos del color del mimbre, juntase sus cejas en una rabia que pagó Conny; en el suelo mientras parecía soñar felizmente con algo que su mujer cortó de inmediato; a patadas que le desperezaron.

Frotó su cara indebidamente, no creyéndose que el sol ya hubiese ocupado lugar en el cielo azul.

Tartamudeando, no supo pronunciar nada coherente ante Ymir.

-Más te vale levantarte y convocar una revisión ahora mismo si no quieres ser tú el que acabe empaquetado.

Tropezando inclusive recto, Springer cogió fuertemente la campanela de una vaca llamada Rosie [de la que aún conservaba su nombre en una placa vieja y desgastada] y la alzó, balanceándola de un lado a otro para dar la señal que a Ymir hacía surgir sus dientes en una mueca desagradable.

 **/**

Las miradas dejaron al varón para posarse, repletas de extrañeza, sobre la entrada.

-¿Qué…?

-Oh, no…

-¡Revisión!

-¡No puede ser!

-¡Es imposible!

-¡Si ni siquiera…! ¡No han pasado cinco años!

Queriendo creer lo incorrecto, caminaron a paso retardado fuera del recinto, temerosas de lo que pudiera tratarse; más temerosas aun de que se hubieran enterado del muchacho que habían logrado obtener.

-¡Eh!-clamó el mencionado, arqueando ambas cejas al perder atención-¿A dónde vais?

 **Reader** fue entonces quién se le acercó, cínica riendo.

-No des problemas y pórtate bien. Y, sobre todo, no salgas si quieres conservar tu cuello y el nuestro.

El rubio contrajo la nariz ante tan poca femineidad.

-¿Perdón?

Cavilando en un arrollador silencio, jóvenes [aun niñas o ya adultas] se esparcían por el campo hasta colocarse según sus puestos indicados desde el primer día. Era cuestión de orden y disciplina según Ymir, que viendo la rapidez con la que obedecieron todas trepó de inmediato ante todas las féminas, junto a la libreta de todas las revisiones. Bailando el bolígrafo al son del viento incoloro. Pero pronto su rostro se vio enfurruñado por una dolorosa realidad: estaban escuálidas.

Ellas, en cambio, al visionar aquello pensaron en lo peor. Aun tranquilizándolas salió de sí una risa ligera.

-Buenas noticas-anunció-. ¡A partir de hoy os doblaremos la comida! ¡Y ya no habrá más verduras!

Nadie entendió el significado de las palabras sentenciadoras de su suerte.

 **[…]**

-¡Eh-cantó él, viéndola introducirse trozos de pescado como una bestia malsana, al igual que sus acompañantes-, tía!

-¿Qué?-dijo, tosiendo, lamiéndose los labios jugosos por el suco del alimento-No es seguro salir…

-Vosotras salís-replicó como niño menor.

-Nosotras formamos parte de esto-no le aclaró las dudas tenidas pues se cruzó de brazos, casi a la defensiva-¿Qué quieres?

Vanidoso jadeó, trotando hacia la joven hambrienta y robándole el trozo de carne que había conseguido; quejándose ella en defensa.

-Tengo hambre-aclaró, mordiendo el pedazo seductoramente; babeándolo el máximo para que **Reader** dejara de intentar proponer recuperarlo.

Enfadada a más no poder, vitoreó su indignación, regresando a la caseta donde años se crió. Causando socarrona sonrisa del varón, que relativamente tarde para lo que solía ser, comenzó a recibir las visitas de jóvenes ardientes. Nacidas de años sin enamorarse, ni tocar, ni experimentar…

 **/**

Llegada a la cama desecha y gruñendo, **Reader** sacó del escondite apropiado [unas tablas sueltas] la bolsa de tela pistacho. De ella surgió una granada plateada que pesaba considerablemente en comparación a su mano abierta.

Una mueca apareció en su rostro, calibrando el arma y cuantas podría necesitar para salir de aquí.

-Voy a ser libre…-murmuró a sí, sonriendo con ganas. Siendo observada por una Mikasa que poco la dejaba cada vez.

Ella también sonreía, orgullosa de su fuerza de voluntad ante la desgracia.

 **[…]**

-Deja ya de refunfuñar, Bert. ¡Ya está!

El mencionado solo respondió a base de quejidos o murmullos inteligible para Jean, que vitoreaba la victoria de todo un comercio.

Bertholdt veía el frente y, curiosamente, no recordaba la forma oscura que cruzó su auto hasta destrozarlo de esa manera. Recordaba, tan melancólico como preocupado, la figura de la fémina **(morena/rubia/etc.)** que pedía ayuda a gritos con un vistazo de sus ojos **(color de ojos)** ; tristes e iracundos al mismo tiempo.

Sería su primera vez de dejar abandonada a una mujer que necesita de todo menos chantaje por su hijo. Al menos la suya…

Junto al abrir de la ventana, encendió uno de los cigarrillos que Kirschtein le ofreció.

-No estaba mal, ¿verdad?-nombró entonces su acompañante-No era precisamente una de esas tías que dices "tengo ganas de tu cuerpo"… ¡No sé! Ni demasiado guapa, ni demasiado feucha… Normal, ¿entiendes?

-Sí-absorto dijo-… Normal…

Memorizó el desastroso vestido que después destrozaría un poco más al deshacerse del cadáver que ellos no querían nada saber.

Memorizó el cabello lavado y al viento.

Memorizó los ojos demandantes y la voz **(suave/grave)** de misma tonalidad.

Memorizó la escuálida y desviste huesos que era su piel **(color de piel)**.

Sonrió. De todas ellas, memorizó el momento en el que frenó el coche, dio la vuelta e hizo caso a su humanidad de salvarla de un frío negocio ante la parlanchina quejosa del copiloto.

Porqué él había dejado morir a mucha gente en la guerra, pero no la iba a dejar morir a ella por su propia ambición.

 _-¡Un poco a la derecha!_

 _Bertholdt juntó su hombro a la camiseta blanquecina de_ _ **Reader**_ _, que sonriente esperaba a que la cámara de su madre hiciera efecto y los retratara para siempre._

 _Tenían ocho años._

 _Bertholdt iba disfrazado de Harry Potter._ _ **Reader**_ _nunca fue de disfraces…_

 _-¡Decid "Patata"!_

 _Ambos niños sonrieron al lente._

 _-¡Patata!_


End file.
